minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.5
Update 1.5.0 (aka 1.5.0.14) is the second phase of the Update Aquatic released on July 10, 2018. Five Betas was released in the Update 1.5 betas series prior to the final release. Additions General * Bubble Columns Blocks * Conduits **Version exclusive: Can be oriented in 16 different directions on top of a block like a Mob Head. * Turtle Eggs **Version exclusive: Are named Sea Turtle Eggs. Items * Turtle Spawn Egg * Scutes * Turtle Shells * Potion of the Turtle Master * Arrow of the Turtle Master Mobs * Turtles * Drowned Gameplay * Status Effects ** Conduit Effect Achievements * "Do a Barrel Roll!" - Use Riptide to give yourself a boost (30G) * "One Pickle, Two Pickle, Sea Pickle, Four" - Place 4 Sea Pickles on the same block (20G) * "Echolocation" - Feed a Dolphin Fish and have it lure you to Treasure (20G) * "Moskstraumen" - Activate a Conduit (50G) Tweaks * A new menu background. * Updated textures for Kelp and Cooked Fish. * The default field of view is reduced from 70 to 60. * Coral no longer dies as long as one side is touching water. * The friction of Blue Ice is decreased. *Dolphins can be given Raw Fish or Raw Salmon, and will swim towards the nearest Underwater Ruins or Shipwreck. *Undead mobs will now sink when in water and can walk on the ocean floor. *Husks that sink will now transform into Zombies, and Zombies that sink will transform into Drowneds. *Skeleton Horses can now be ridden underwater. *Skeletons and Strays will switch from ranged to melee attacks while underwater and switch back when out of water. *Changed the steering of Boats when using keyboard and mouse by pressing W to move forward and S to reverse. *Improved player swimming at the surface of water. *Tridents can be enchanted with Mending and Unbreaking. *Added an animation when using Riptide in first person perspective. *Drowneds are no longer behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle. *Drowneds now spawn with a chance of holding a Nautilus Shell. *Nautilus Shells are no longer behind the experimental Gameplay toggle. *Updated the Riptide spin texture. *Tridents will no longer break blocks in Creative Mode. *Structure Blocks are now fully functionnal. Bug Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when suspending the game during world generation. *Fixed a crash that occurred when a Piston moved a Cauldron underwater. *Fixed a crash that occurred when playing Truffletop Town and dying while using Elytra and Fireworks. *Fixed a crash that occurred when searching the Store on Oculus Rift and Gear VR. *Increased performance when viewing particles from the Ender Dragon's attack and lingering potions. *Improved performance around Ocean Monuments on Android devices. General *Personal Game Mode is now fully applied in Game Settings when switched from Survival to Creative. *The first mouse click after re-mapping an action to a key is now recognized. *Players will no longer inherit the host's spawn, inventory, and location when rejoining a world with a Resource Pack removed. *Fixed players not able to join worlds hosted by players who previously joined another player's world. *Fixed the controller not being detected when resuming the game from suspended state after changing profiles. *Changes made to the 'Trust Player Permissions' setting during world creation will now persist after loading into the world. *Fixed an issue with saved worlds not syncing properly between Xbox One consoles. *Players without an Xbox Live Gold membership can once again join and host LAN games on Xbox One. *Resource and Behavior Packs are now properly enabled/disabled on Realms when restoring backups or replacing worlds. *The Mob Griefing game rule now converts properly from Console Edition worlds. *The 'Castaway' achievement no longer unlocks before completing the requirement. Gameplay *Flying speed now stays constant while descending in Creative mode. *Players will no longer gradually drift up or down when swimming straight ahead. *Fixed experience orbs not always being picked up by players. *Bone Meal is now depleted when used on Kelp from a Dispenser. *Dropped items can once again pass under top slabs. *Tall birch trees will once again generate in Mutated Birch Forests. *Fixed water flow being inconsistent and suspended around caves and ravines. *Splash Water Bottles will now keep Dolphins hydrated on land. *Pick Block now works in Survival mode. *Pick Block now selects the proper variant of Buttons and Pressure Plates. *Players can no longer refill breath and breathe underwater by swimming into ice blocks. *Sneaking and jumping into water no longer prevents jumping or swimming upwards. *Riptide can no longer be used while riding a mount. *Fixed entering a Minecart from another Minecart. *Passengers in boats will now take damage when falling from a high place. *Fire Resistance once again protects players from Blaze ranged attacks. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to get infinite lava buckets. *Fixed an exploit that generated unlimited items and XP from furnaces. *Players without permission can no longer attack mobs shooting arrows at them. *Protection enchantments once again protects players from all types of damage. *The Friendly Fire game rule now prevents damage from players using Fire Aspect, Flame, and Channeling enchantments. *Decreased the damage given by standing in lava when armor with Fire Protection and Protection enchantments is equipped. *TNT exploding underwater no longer deals damage to players and other entities. *Activating a Dispenser with its exit covered and a bucket of fish inside will now drop the bucket of fish as an item. Items *The Trident will now be thrown the direction the cursor is pointing when playing in VR. *Fixed Tridents damaging multiple mobs in a single throw. *Tridents can no longer be destroyed by explosions. *Tridents thrown into Soul Sand now land properly and no longer prevent Loyalty from working. *Tridents thrown underwater will no longer produce infinite bubbles. *Tridents fired from a Dispenser no longer have the exact same trajectory and will now lose durability. *Woodland Explorer Maps once again point players correctly to Woodland Mansions. *Items will no longer get stuck in flowing water source blocks. *Dropped items no longer float against the water current. *Fixed received items disappearing after trading a renamed item with a Villager. *Throwable items will no longer hit the player when there is a Parrot riding on their shoulder. *It's once again possible to eat Raw Fish. *Leather Horse Armor no longer loses its dyed color after world conversion. *Arrows fired by Skeletons can no longer be picked up by players. *Leads and Balloons can no longer be attached to Horses being ridden by players. *Banners are no longer consumed from the inventory when placed in Creative mode. Mobs *The Ender Dragon will no longer get stuck if the player moves too far away. *Dolphins and Cod no longer get the jitters when swimming in groups. *Silverfish can once again enter Stone blocks. *Increased the collision size of fish mobs. *Donkeys and Mules no longer become Horses after Console Edition world conversion. *Mobs will no longer rotate their heads 360 degrees while in Boats. *Baby animals will no longer take damage in boats. *Zombie Villagers created during world generation are no longer super-fast and scary. *Fixed issues with Zombie pathfinding and not attacking players. *Guardians once again spawn in valid water source blocks. *Fixed two Elder Guardians sometimes spawning in each chamber of an Ocean Monument. *Arrows fired by Skeletons and Strays can now damage the Wither. *Dolphins can no longer fully clip through Magma Blocks. *Mobs will no longer spawn on top of Redstone components. *Pumpkins are now consumed when creating an Iron Golem. *Salmon will no longer get stuck on the edges of Old Worlds. Blocks *Fixed the hitbox of Coral Fans. *Blocks can no longer be placed with no other block to support it when sprint-flying underwater in Creative mode. *Command Blocks can now be modified when set to 'Repeat' and 'Always Active'. *Fixed blocks that were removed underwater not creating source water blocks. *Ice placed on Magma blocks in the Nether no longer create water source blocks when melted. *Powered Observers now convert properly from Console Edition worlds. *Cauldrons with varying levels of water now convert properly from Console Edition worlds. *TNT can no long deal damage or destroy blocks underwater when placed on non-full blocks. *Crops will no longer grow by repeatedly placing a full size, non-transparent block on top of them. *Blocks can once again be repeatedly placed when flying sideways in Creative mode. *Decreased the time is takes to break Coral Fans in Survival. *Redstone, Torches, and Redstone Torches can no longer be placed on Seagrass underwater. *Lava falling onto a water block with Seagrass or Kelp from will now become Stone. *Armor Stands can now be destroyed by thrown Tridents. *Fixed water flowing incorrectly from stairs that contained water source blocks. *Blocks can no longer be placed underwater without highlighting another block while sprint-swimming in Creative mode. *Top Snow will now break once it hits water. *Top Snow falling on a Snow block no longer loses one layer. World Generation *Ice bergs, Sea Grass, and Kelp can no longer replace blocks of an Ocean Monument when generated. *Mutated Savanna Plateau and Mutated Mesa Plateau biomes now convert properly from old worlds. *All overhangs and floating islands will once again generate with grass or snow under them. *Bryce Mesa biomes will now generate correctly. Graphical *The surface of water can now be seen when viewing from behind glass underwater. *Fixed water not rendering when swimming against the bottom of a block. *Fixed water not rendering when viewed at certain angles near the surface. *Rain no longer severely limits view distance. *Entities no longer become invisible based on the position of the observing player. *Fixed the mining cracking animation being out of sync when mining from a boat. *Particles now appear when player jump into water. *Particles now appear when Tropical Fish flop into the water. *Double doors once again display correctly. *Fixed the texture of Dark Prismarine Stairs. *Fixed water coloring in mutated biomes. *Fixed the glint on enchanted Tridents in first person. *Fixed the rotation of Tridents while charging in first person. *Fixed some chunk rendering that caused players to see through the ground at certain angles. *Minimized animation delays with large stacks of falling blocks. *The Lead attach point no longer appears in front of the player when swimming. *Fixed some visual issues with Kelp. *Lava will now render when the player's perspective is right below the surface. *Fixed Bows not appearing in the right hand when being charged. *Fixed the texture of the Wither's armor not appearing properly with several Texture Packs. *Fixed the rotation of Oak Trapdoor textures. *Fixed seam lines appearing between Cactus blocks on the City Texture Pack. *Improved swimming motion when using full VR mode. *Players can no longer see through blocks while swimming against blocks in Virtual Living Room mode on Oculus Rift and Gear VR. *Fixed missing water textures while underwater and a block is placed above the water. *Glass once again renders properly at further distances and certain angles. *All Button items now display properly in the hotbar and when placed in an Item Frame. *Fixed the cracking animation not appearing when mining blocks through the water surface. *Fixed textures on low-end devices when the Education toggle was enabled. *Fixed the delay in Ice textures appearing when using the Frost Walker enchantment. *Enchanted Tridents no longer flash red when entering fire. *Fixed helmets being visible after being destroyed by taking damage from a mob. *Water now appears properly around Ladders. *Flowing water now angles properly when flowing down. *Flowing water touching Stairs that contains a water source no longer causes water to flow from the solid face of the Stairs. *Hay Bales now have the correct bottom texture when held or seen in Item Frames. Audio *Fixed some Update Aquatic sound effects not playing on low memory devices. *Beacons now have sound effects. *The drinking sound is no longer played twice when drinking a potion or Milk. User Interface *The 'Sign In' button will now disappear from the main menu after signing in. *Pressing the 'Default Settings' button will now only affect the control scheme that is selected. *Improved messaging when there are no Old Worlds to sync. *A controller tooltip will now appear when it is possible to place blocks underwater. *Fixed the Marker on Treasure Maps disappearing when another player quits and rejoins a world. *Cached Data once again appears on the Storage screen. *Enchantment names can now be seen on the Enchantment Table screen with Pocket UI when using keyboard and mouse. *Image thumbnails and game modes for worlds and world templates will now appear when searching on the Storage screen. *The book on the Enchantment Table screen no longer overlaps the suggested enchantment's name. *Fixed spelling errors for Anemone and Red Lipped Blenny Tropical Fish. *The "Manage who can send you invites" button in Profile settings now points to the proper location. *Pressing down on the controller no longer loses focus on the chat field. *Changes to a world's name when it is initially created from a template will now update properly after saving and quitting. *The paper doll no longer sticks out of the frame on the inventory screen while swimming. *Fixed Slowness levels over 4 not appearing on the Mob Effects screen. *The player model in the skin picker no longer covers the rotate icons in certain GUI scales. Commands *The coordinates of Buried Treasure are now accurate when using the '/locate' command. *Seagrass obtained by commands is now functional and stackable. *Special symbols in a player’s nickname no longer cause a syntax error when trying to teleport that player from the Host Options tab. *Using the '/spreadplayers' command will no longer set entities or players at y=255. *Ladders no longer appear as invisible blocks with collision when placed using '/setblock'. *Map items now have the proper name displayed in chat for players when using commands. *Replacing or moving containers no longer causes the items from the container to drop to the ground. Add-Ons (Resource and Behavior Packs) *Updated templates for 1.5.0 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded at minecraft.net/addons *Humanoid mobs can now hold items in their offhand. See 'drowned.json' for an example Trivia * Some of the new Bedrock Achievements are not yet implemented in the Java Edition. Category:Updates